from shadows to flame
by Shoottj
Summary: What will happen when a boy who has a dark past and a few other secrets is thrown into Beacon. and develops feelings for someone. (I suck at summarys) (first fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

notes: Hi guys this is my first fanfic so yea. Italics are thoughts. enjoy! updates will be every 2-7 days maybe...

It was a lonely night in Vale Shoottj was sitting across the road From "From Dust Till Dawn". (Shoottj pov) I looked down at my weapons. my Katana that he named vengeance. I moved my trench coat over and my trusted crimson red and black magnum named justice was sitting there. I looked up to see a bunch of men crossing the road into the store. (3rd person pov) inside the store Ruby was looking inside a weapon magazine blaring music in her headphones. outside I looked up to see a man in a suit and a young girl flying out the window.

"what in the world?"

I said to myself. the weapon on the girls back turned into a scythe and I sprinted over the road.

"whats all this then?"

yelled I while running.

"oh nothing much"

The girl yelled back. we both looked over at the store and all the goons were standing outside aiming. "shall we?"

I replied. I sprinted at the goons at the left. I drew Vengeance from my sheath. I slid under one guys legs and hit the other one with the butt of the Katana. I pulled out Justice and fired blanks into the goons. after they all fell from pain I looked over as the girl finished knocking out the last guy.

"I'm Ruby, who are you?"

she said as I walked over.

"Shoottj..." I replied not fully trusting her with my real name. we looked over to the leader of the goons who was wearing white. we both sprinted after him. after arriving on the rooftop the man jumped into an aircraft. (italics) a bullhead I haven't seen those for a long time (italics) I thought. The man fired a flare from his cane and it was heading to a dust Crystal. we both ducked.

It was all silent after we ducked. we looked up to see a woman standing over us casting something. a woman in the main area of the aircraft and starts firing fireballs at us. (3rd person) Ruby, Shoottj and the strange woman were all firing shots back at the aircraft but after a short battle the aircraft got away. Ruby turned around and asked her for an autograph. Shoottj tried to resist a face palm.

later that evening Shoottj and Ruby were sitting in a room with only a table and three chairs. The woman now calling herself glynda goodwitch was listening to Ruby's story.

"if it was up to me... you two should be sent home with a pat on the back... and a slap on the wrist" she said as she smacked the table near Ruby's wrist with her crop. someone else wanted to talk to ruby and Shoottj so they waited in till they came in. (Shoottj pov) I was thinking about what glynda said...

_"you two should be sent home" Home... that word was one he hasn't heard in a long time. ever since the accident_. I snapped out of thinking when the person walked in. it was headmaster ozpin of beacon. the second he walked in he said a comment about ruby's eyes. after some questions I was sitting in the corner of the room about to fall asleep. then ozpin said something that made Ruby light up in joy. "Shoottj how would you like to attend beacon?" he said to me. I nodded my head in reply. after being left to go home. Ruby said her goodbyes and headed left. I headed back to the hotel room I rented for the time being. after heading inside and sat down I soon fell asleep.

I woke up early and signed out of the hotel for good. I headed down to the airship dock to head to beacon. after arriving at the dock I headed onto the ship. I slipped into the corner and started cleaning my weapons. when we got close to beacon the ship filled with "ohhh" and "ahhh" from everyone looking out the window. (ruby pov) after looking out the window and talking to yang I looked around for a bit and found Shoottj from the night before sitting in the corner. I walked over to him. he was talking to himself. "hi!" I said as he looked up.

"hi ruby" he said back mentioning for me to sit. "so what brings you here?" I said trying to start a conversation. "personal reasons" he bluntly replied. _why does he have to be so blunt and why was he talking to himself_. I looked up and yang was giving me a thumbs up. "I have to go now, talk later?" I said. "sure" he replied. I walked over to yang "so got yourself a boyfriend?" she said. "what No!" I quickly replied. the rest of the trip was silent. (Shoottj pov) after the ship landed I grabbed my things and found a silent spot to sit down. I pulled out a book. the cover said "the art of war". after reading for a long time everyone was called to the main hall. I headed there silently after putting my things away. when I got there ozpin stepped on stage and started his speech that was very blunt and to the point. as the night settled I started drifting off. A voice in my head said "**Shoottj?**"

What did you guys think? Please leave reviews and what not. I may upload chapter 2 tonight (its 2:30 am here: P) or later today.

that all for now.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: brighter days darker nights.

Notes: before I forget like I did last chapter. I don't RWBY blah blah blah I only own Shoottj... please don't sue me?

**flashback**

I shot up all I saw were metal walls. "_Not here again!_" I thought as I looked around. There was an item in the middle of the room pointing at me. The item started charging. The room was covered in bright light.

**end flashback**

I bolted up.

"its morning"

I said to myself. No one else was up so I started sneaking out of the room. After getting ready I headed off for breakfast. The rest of the day continued slowly.

Later that day we were all standing on the edge of a cliff. Ozpin was still drinking from his mug _"__does he ever not carry that around?" _I was thinking as he started explaining what we were doing. Glynda walks over to me and drags me next to ozpin. "Due to having an odd number of students we will be having one team of three" she said before letting me go back over to the launch pad. The students started being launched off the cliff one by one. A boy was asking questions about landing. I was starting to look off into the distance when I was launched into the air. I pulled out vengeance and looked down for a tree to land on. As I started falling I stabbed my blade into a tree and span around the tree. After landing I looked up and a girl with long blond hair went flying past. "well now we run" I said to myself. I sprinted for a few minutes. Then a beowolf walked in front of me. I put my hand on vengeance's hilt. The beowolf turned and started sprinting. BANG! The beowolf fell over before I could finish drawing my blade. "Need a little help?" ruby replied moving from the treeline. "kinda" I said in a sarcastic tone. "found a partner yet?" I asked. Almost on cue her partner walked out. "who is this ruby?" she said. "Weiss this is Shoottj... the new student" she replied. "hello Weiss" I said as I held my hand out for a handshake. She returned it and we made our way to the ruins. I ended up splitting from ruby and Weiss to continue on my way. "**you forgetting about someone Shoottj?"** a voice in my head replied. A pack of beowolves appeared in front of me. "oh vendetta... I almost forgot you were there..." I replied to the voice. "OK lets do this vendetta!" I said to him as he appeared in his armor as a ghost behind me. As I pulled my blade out vendettas ghost behind me did the same. "**LETS DO THIS!**" vendetta yelled through my body. The wolfs moved to circle me. I pulled my magnum out. The wolfs charged me. "VENDETTA USE GHOST STRIKE!" I yelled. Two copy's of me appeared behind me. The ghosts and myself engaged the wolfs. After the fight ended. Vendettas ghost who was behind me vanished.

"**that was fun but you didn't****use your semblance..."**

Vendetta said as he settled back into my consciousness. "well vendetta I know how you like to swap body's and all but I don't want the side effects happening now..." I replied.

"**well I am the one that stuck inside you so I should get a say**"

vendetta said. I was just about to reply when two girls walked out of the tree line. "what was that?" the blond girl said to the black haired one. "I'm Shoottj" I said wanting to change the subject. "I'm Yang and that is Blake" the blond haired one replied. "I don't think I've seen an ability like that..." Blake replied. "I will explain later" I said. We all continued to the ruins. After arriving at the ruins a few of the pieces were missing. Yang Grabbed a horse piece I also grabbed one for Ruby and Weiss. We all heard a scream. "SOME girl is in trouble!" yang yelled. Soon after grabbing the piece Ruby and Weiss appeared out of nowhere. "hey sis" yang said to ruby. "Ruby here is a chess piece" I said as I threw the piece. I looked over and trees were falling in the treeline. A girl was running with a death stalker on her tail. Yang exploded with anger.

"**I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something ****crazy**** happens again?!**" she yelled.

After everyone arrived. Ruby charged the death stalker. "great" I said. Ruby rushed the death stalker but her attacks did nothing. Ruby flees and the nevermore fired its feathers at ruby and her cape got pinned "RUBY!" yelled Yang.

"**you should save her Shoottj..."** vendetta said.

I started getting ready to sprint. Then a blur of white shot past me. Then Weiss blocked the death stalkers stinger from killing ruby. A conversation started between to two. "maybe we should go?" I yelled to the group. Everyone started running back to the cliffs.

The death stalker busted into the area with the nevermore circling above. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, yang and myself sprinted to the nevermore. There were a few pink explosions from a hammer. We all started firing upon the nevermore. My bullets were mostly missing by inches. "I! HOPE! YOU'RE! HUNGRY!" yang yelled jumping in front of the nevermore mouth firing. Ruby and Weiss started making a plan. Blake used her weapon to make a string. Weiss aimed aimed a glyph and ruby stood on it. Ruby was launched at the nevermore the crescent Rose connected with the nevermore neck and she ran up the cliff. "**whoa**" vendetta and myself said. When ruby reached the top the nevermore was decapitated. Rose petals fell from around the nevermore. "wow..." jaune said. "Well... That was a think" Yang said.

Back at Beacon. We all headed to the main hall. "Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." ozpin started. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" he finished.

The group walked off the stage.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." he said as the next group entered the stage.

"Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin stated.

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune said.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin said when the group walked off.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." he said as the girls walked on stage.

"The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Ozpin said.

The girls exchanged a few words then Ozpin started talking.

"due to having an odd number of students we need a team of five members." he said as I walked on stage my suit still ironed from before. An icon of my face appeared of my screen. "he is going to be added to a random team" Team names started to flash on the screen with my icon added onto the end.

The team names slowed down and Team CRDL appeared. Cardin started smiling. Then it changed to RWBY and it stayed there. "Shoottj will be joining team RWBY." he said as I walked off stage.

Hey sorry for the long time for the update. Had an epic computer fail so I spent a few days changing hardware around. Also now that this part is out of the way we can get onto the fun parts :P

~ Shoottj


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: REDECORATING... and starting fights...

Hey everyone so the main intro is over so now we can get to the fun parts and do fun things. Like start fights and make funny jokes.

after the main hall team selection was over it was late enough for people to head to bed. We walked into the dorm room and there was only 4 beds. "well... um... now what..." I said. Then I saw a chair in the Corner with a desk. I went and sat down when the other four were picking beds.

"so now that we are a group we are gonna need to make some ground rules" Yang spoke up.

"10 lien says I can guess what the rules are" I quickly replied.

Yang looked over waiting for an answer.

"rule 1. don't hurt ruby unless I want to die, rule 2. don't mess with your hair. Rule 3. don't mess with Weiss or Blake. Rule 4. don't 'look'." I said without moving.

When I said rule four I think I saw Blake blush for a second.

"yea that kinda sums it up" yang said before lining down.

I span around so I faced the wall so they could do their thing.

After five minutes they sounded all done.

I span back around and fell asleep in the chair.

**Midnight**

I woke up and looked around.

"who is asleep... ruby. Check. Weiss. Check. Yang. Check. Blake. Check."

I pulled a book out of my bag. It was my diary.

I pulled out my pen.

**dear diary**

the last few days have been very different. I met a girl called Ruby and got accepted into beacon. There I met a few other girls. Named Weiss schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. Too be honest I see something different in that Blake girl I just don't know what yet.

~ tom 'when was the last time anyone called me that I don't remember...'

**morning**

I woke up to Ruby blowing a whistle into Weiss's ear. After everyone got changed and cleaned up.

"Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business." ruby said

"excuse me?" Weiss replied worried.

Yang, blake and myself apeared holding a bunch of stuff. "DECORATING!" we all yelled together.

The girls started running around unpacking and decorating.

After they finished I looked around.

"very impressive..." I said

"**indeed" **vendetta replyed.

They started talking about beds.

After some talking they turned them into bunk beds.

"now we are done that we have an hour before class" ruby said.

"YOU!" Yang yelled as Blake and herself pointed at me.

"in the forest. You did some crazy stuff and said you would explain later..." Blake said.

"OK you might want to sit down its a long story" I said.

"so a long time ago... (**a tear formed in my eye but I removed it before anyone saw it**...) some... stuff happened and my soul got mixed with a demon called vendetta.

"Whaaaaa?" they replied.

"let him explain" I said.

A ghost formed behind me that looked like a samurai with modern armor.

"**a long time ago we got mixed together... I am vendetta. Right now I have control over his body and am talking through him. Thus the echo voice. But when I am not like that I talk in his mind thus that why he talks to himself..." **he said

"I DO NOT!" I yelled at him.

"**see what I mean... anyway we work together and when I appear behind him we have mixed together thus I take control. I also have a few other powers but my main one is what I like best."**

the ghost vanished.

"so yea that is why you saw that" I said.

"ohhhhhh" ruby said.

"that sounds cool" Yang said.

"we have five minutes to get to class girls..." I said.

We all looked at the door then Blake grabbed onto ruby. Weiss and yang did the same then they grabbed me. We all went flying out the door.

"who idea was this anyway" I said as we sped across the courtyard.

Seconds later we appeared outside the classroom.

"well lets enter will we" I said.

As we sat in class the teacher named Port was talking.

"**why do we even have to do classes?" **vendetta said.

"we could always bail..." I said quietly

After talking for a bit Weiss was going to fight a grim.

After Weiss got changed into combat gear we all watched her fight the grim.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" she said.

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" she yelled back.

After trying to fight for a bit she launched a counter attack and hit its belly.

"class dismissed!" port yelled.

"thank god!" someone yelled.

Weiss ran off to talk to someone.

The rest of the team headed back to the dorm.

"now we have about 2 hours before tea" Yang said when walking in.

"Shoottj what is your real name?" Ruby said.

All three of them looked at me.

After looking back at them they worked out they were not getting an answer.

"well... we are gonna go bye!" yang yelled grabbing ruby and running out.

"well now what" Blake said.

"we could do something stupid and regrettable..." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

Blake tried to hold in a laugh but couldn't.

"and what would that be?" she said.

"oh I don't know.. you could stop hiding ninjas of love under your pillow." I said.

Blake ran over to her bed and put a hand under the pillow.

"looking for something?" I said. As a held up the book.

"give it back!" Blake said smiling and giggling.

"nah" I replied in sarcasm.

Blake tried to grab the book off me.

She tried to grab from the left.

I quickly span to the right.

She spined me around by my tie.

I span like a ballerina for a second.

Then I stopped.

"uh... wahhh" I said as I wobbled dizzy.

She grabbed the book off me.

"I want this back" she said.

"and you want this back" she said as she pulled my diary out.

I jumped to grab the book. After grabbing the book I feel to the ground.

As I was falling I grabbed her and she landed on top of me.

"you OK?" I said semi-worried.

"yes I am OK" she said laughing.

I started laughing as well.

"you might want to get off me before someone walks in" I said looking her in the eye.

"yea that a good idea." I said as she jumped back to her bed.

Her bow twitched when she jumped back to her bed.

"did your bow just twitch?" I said.

"no..." she said worried.

"Blake it did twitch" I said as I walked over to her bed.

I sat down next to her.

"Blake you can tell me what you are hiding" I said slowly moving my hand to her bow.

She didn't move it away so I moved it closer.

I slowly tugged the top of the bow and it came undone.

"cat ears eh?" I said.

"yea..." she said shy

I quickly redid the bow then moved over to my chair and put the diary back in my bag.

"you didn't read anything did you?" I said considered.

"no I didn't... tom." she said smiling.

I looked over to her.

"please don't call me that Blake..." I said as I remembered my parents.

"OK... Shoottj." she said.

After about 30 seconds Weiss, ruby and yang walked in.

"and that how I met ozpin" I said trying to fake a story to stop any questions.

"very interesting" she replied getting what I was trying to do.

"so how was your evening girls?" I said.

"good I talked to ozpin and port" Weiss said.

"we um... went for um... to the library" Ruby said.

"you are lying Ruby" I said.

"OK we tried to spy on you and Blake!" Yang yelled.

Blake looked worried and I stayed as I was.

"but we stopped when Blake went to grab something from your hand" Yang said.

The bell ringed saying dinner was ready.

"are we gonna get ruby to rush us there again?" I said.

My answer was met with Blake grabbing my arm and all of us flying toward the mess hall.

Dinner was uneventful.

After we got back we found another bed in the room with a note on it.

**Shoottj we got a spare bed and had it moved here ~ozpin**

"aw I liked my chair" I said acting sad.

"get over it you baby" Weiss replied.

"OK." I said jumping on my bed almost falling asleep.

After yang and Blake fell asleep Weiss left the room.

When Weiss returned she had some cups and coffee.

She went up to ruby and gave her some.

I made a paper plane and placed a note inside.

I aimed and threw it. It landed right where her cup was.

She picked up the note

**do I get some Weiss? (also cream and 1 sugar)**

she walked over to me.

"fine only because you are semi nice to me" she said giving me the cup.

"thanks Weiss" I said.

After drinking the drink I fell sleep.

**Morning**

I woke up before everyone else. I walked outside onto the balcony. Looking over the courtyard.

"enjoying the view tom?" a girls voice said behind me.

"oh hello Blake, How are you?" I replied.

"good just worried" she replied.

"why would that be Blake?" I said without turning around.

She walked up to me.

"if you could work out my secret then how long intill they find out?" she said looking over at my hands that were crossed on my chest.

"in time you will need to show them. They will accept you for who you are not your race." I said.

"thank you tom how will I repay you?" she said.

"words are priceless, consider it a gift." I said looking over at her.

She started to walk back to the dorm.

**Blake's pov**

I slowly walked back to the dorm. Toms words replaying in my head.

I walked inside and everyone looked at me.

"what did you talk about Blake?" yang started.

"nothing... just said good morning" I replied.

"OK then" Yang replied.

"its Saturday you know" ruby said.

"nice!" I replied.

**Shoottj (tom) pov**

"vendetta what day is it?" I said walking back to the dorm.

"**Saturday I think" **he replied.

I pulled my scroll and checked the date. I nodded and walked inside the door. I was the only one there so I pulled my bag out. I found my small piano. I looked down at the piano and started playing. It was a song from a singing competition that happened a bit ago. It was sung from a girl with white hair. I started playing a few notes. I was starting to get into the song when I could hear singing. "mirror, tell me something" the voice said.

I kept playing then Weiss walked out of the bathroom. From what I saw she was doing her hair.  
>"you know this song?" I said to her?<p>

"yes I do. I sung it at a singing competition a bit ago." she said.

"you were the one who sang this?" I asked.

"yes may you keep playing?" she said.

I restarted the song as she took a seat next to my bed.

"mirror, tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all?

mirror, tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all?

Fear of whats inside of me; tell me can a heart be turned to stone?

Mirror, mirror, whats behind you? save me from the things i see.  
>I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me?<br>Mirror, mirror, tell me something- who's the loneliest of all?  
>I'm the loneliest of all" she sang when I played.<p>

"I haven't sang that in a long time" she said as I played a few other random songs.

"well see you around Weiss" I said as she walked out.

I stopped playing and went to sleep.

I woke up to a funny face drawn on my face and a mirror in front of me.

As I got out of bed. Yang, Ruby and Blake were laughing.

"I will get my revenge!" I said as I cleaning it off.

**later that night**

I stood around planning how to prank the three girls.

I could mess with each of there personal things.

**Midnight**

I woke up after planning for ages. I slowly moved around to make sure no one was awake. I got the blond hair extensions from my stash and put them around Yang Bed. I grabbed Ruby's cookies and swapped them with ones that had Brussels sprouts. I headed over to Blake's bed. "_she looks so cute when asleep" _I was thinking as I planted my prank. I swapped her book with a random one and left a note.

**the next morning**

Blake woke up and saw only I was awake.

She grabbed her book from under her pillow and found a copy of the war on grim instead

**if you want your book you are going to have to find it ;)**

the note said.

Ruby woke up next and grabbed a cookie.

"YUK!" she yelled. As she looked for her good cookies.

She wasn't happy without having cookies.

Yang woke up and got off her bed. She turned around and saw all the blond hair on the bed.

"WHAT! DID! YOU! DO!" she yelled as she charged me.

Her fist collided with my arm.

"hey its fake its OK its just a fake." I said as she threw punches at me.

After she threw a hard one at my face she stopped and looked over and saw they were fake.

"oh my god... Shoottj! I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Sorry!" she yelled when running over to me.

I slowly got off the ground. She ran up to me and looked over me.

"yang its OK" I said.

"OK... im OK..." she said.

After everyone got over the pranks. We headed off to breakfast.

We sat down with team JPNR. I looked over and team CRDL were picking on a rabbit faunus.

I looked over. I started to get annoyed. I slowly got up and walked over to team CRDL.

"will you leave her alone?" I said walking over. "do you want to fight?" Cardin replied.

"sure 11:am today at the arena" I replied quickly.

"also bring your friends if you want" I said. Team CRDL backed off.

"and may you be?" I said to the rabbit faunus.

"im velvet... velvet scarlatina" she said.

"well I am Shoottj would you want to come sit with us so these "jerks" wont annoy you?" I said trying to be nice.

"that would be nice" she replied.

After breakfast we headed back to our dorms.

"you are really going to fight him and his team?" Blake said.

"yes" I said getting ready to fight him.

I headed to the arena.

Most of the school was in the arena waiting to watch the fight happen. RWBY, JPNR and velvet sat down together.

"go get him Shoottj!" Ruby yelled.

"the rules are when a players arua reaches red they are defeated." goodwitch said from the booth.

I pulled my gun and blade out.

"I wont need these" I threw the blade and gun out of the arena.

"looks like Shoottj is going to fight him with no weapons" goodwitch said.

"begin!" she yelled.

**3ed person**

Team CRDL circled Shoottj as he continued to stay still.

Shoottj smiled then started to let off a crimson red arua.

The enemy team watched him float into the air.

**BANG!**

The arena was covered in fire and blinding light.

After the blinding light cleared. A samurai stood in Shoottj place.

"What... WHAT ARE YOU!?" yelled Cardin as he stood back.

"**I? I AM A MONUMENT TO YOUR SINS!" **Vendetta yelled now in his physical form.

Dove and sky rushed Vendetta. Dove swung his sword at vendetta.

The sword was just about to land on his head then vendetta grabbed the blade.

"**Bad boy**" vendetta said as he threw the sword across the floor with dove still holding on.

Sky was the next to rush Vendetta a swift punch to the balls ended his fight.

Cardin and Russel still remained.

Vendettas armor and body started to have holes in some parts and very slowly got larger.

Cardin and Russel charged vendetta. Vendetta grabbed Russel by the leg and used him to swing at Cardin.

"**I only want to play!"** vendetta said.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU... DEMON!" Cardin said dodging Russel's body.

"**yes silly boy you are correct I am vendetta. Shoottj doesn't exist here. He is only a voice in my head. In till we swap body again.**" vendetta said still swinging Russel around.

"Russel has reached the red arua level!." goodwitch yelled out.

Vendetta dropped Russel. Cardin rushed Vendetta and threw his mace.

Vendetta grabbed the Mace and broke it in half.

Cardin ran into punch him. **"this has gone on long enough!"** vendetta yelled as he punched Cardin dead center in the nose sending him out the arena.

"shoottj is the winner!" goodwitch yelled.

Vendetta stormed back to the dorm.

**blake's pov**

After Shoottj/vendetta stormed back to the dorm without saying a word. we all chased after him.

When they reached the dorm Shoottj was back in his normal form sleeping soundly on my bed. I felt heat in my cheeks when I saw him there. I looked around and found a note in his hand.

**so by the time you get back I will be knocked out. This happens when I use that ability I get knocked out for 5 minutes to two hours. Also sorry if I fall asleep on anyone's bed I kinda have like a split second to find somewhere safe to stay knocked out. Till I wake up later.**

Ruby, Weiss and Yang all left the room leaving only myself and a knocked out tom.

I sat down on my bed next to toms sleeping form. His breathing giving a nice difference from the silence I knew so well. I started reading my books.

I felt a slight movement on my leg. As I looked up from my book tom was awake and well.

"how long was I out for?" he asked.

"one hour" I replied.

"what you reading?" he asked again. "_why does he ask me so many questions?"_ I was thinking.

"just a book about a man with two souls both trying to take control over him.

"this sounds childish... but could you read it to me? I'm still kinda sleepy." he said.

I couldn't help a smile as I agreed and he fell sleep on my leg.

I settled in and started reading.

**3rd pov**

Ruby, Yang and Weiss got back from hanging out in vale. When they entered the dorm they found Blake sitting on her bed asleep and Shoottj laying on her leg asleep.

"they look so cute together" yang whispered.

"maybe we should leave them be for a little bit?" Weiss said.

"good idea lets go to team JPNR's dorm room" ruby said

"so you are here because?" Ren asked

"we are here because Shoottj and Blake are sleep together in our dorm room. We even have photos." Yang said.

"show me!" Nora yelled out.

"they are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cute!" Nora yelled.

**hours later**

**Shoottj pov**

I woke up to Blake sitting up asleep. I moved over a bit and she moved into a lining down position.

"after noon Blake" I said.

"after noon tom" she replied.

"I am going to get up because I don't want them walking in here when we are like this" I said.

"OK, we should do this more" Blake said as I got up

"what lying down together?" I said joking.

"no just hanging out and getting to know each other more..." she said as I moved to my bed and pulled out my diary.

"what you writing about? She asked.

"just stuff" I lied I was writing about how I think I like Blake.

"what kind of stuff?" she said as she walked over.

"not stuff for you to see" I said.

"I am going to talk to team JPNR. See you around tom" she said walking out.

"later" I said.

"vendetta I think I like Blake..." I said.

"**I will never understand you humans and your relation ships."** he replied.

I went to dinner and got a small dish then headed off to sleep.

two chapters in a night wow.

anyway thanks for reading.

reviews and stuff are nice.

also should be uploading more now. due to fixes and stuff.

"why do I always have to get into fights" ~tom

"BECAUSE I SAY SO!"~ shoottj


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry for the delay... anyway for 4 weeks after 26th I wont be uploading story's. So expect a few chapters before then.

**Shoottj pov**

the sun shined in the window causing me to wake up. My mind was ready to go but my body wasn't.

"_its too early to be up_" I was thinking. As I started to drift back to sleep.

"AHHHHHH" ruby screamed.

The other girls shot up and looked over to ruby.

"ahh" they Yang and Weiss said in a scared tone.

"whats all this then?" I asked standing up. Ruby pointed at the wall.

A spider was sitting on the wall. Blake calmly walked over to the others who were standing at the door behind me. I grabbed a cup and a piece of paper and walked over to the spider.

I put the cup around it and slid the paper under it.

After the spider was trapped goodwitch walked in.

"team JPNR said they could hear ruby screaming so what in dust is going on?" she said looking annoyed.

"oh ruby just saw a large spider on the wall" I said walking to the door to put the spider outside.

Goodwitch walked out without another word and the 3 girls moved away from me in case I tried anything funny.

As I walked past ruby I got an idea.

"AHH!" I half yelled pretending to drop the cup with the spider. Yang, Ruby and Weiss all jumped away from me. I continued to walk out of the room with the spider.

"that wasn't funny" Weiss said as I walked out.

After returning everyone was ready for the day ahead.

"attention students today marks the start of the December so you will have in till the 25th on break" ozpin said over the speakers.

Yang looked out the window.

"hey look there is a bird in that pear tree over there, just like the song" Yang said as everyone walked over to look. We all had an odd look on our faces. That was kinda funny.

We headed into town for ice-cream and shopping.

On the way two doves flew past the airship.

"hey two doves just like the song!" Ruby said. As we looked puzzled.

After arriving in town. We headed down to the market.

"look at all these gems and things" Weiss said looking in awe at the shiny stones in front of her.

"come on! Come on! Come get a hen today only three left!" a man yelled.

"just like... the... song..." yang said puzzled.

"OK something is not right." Blake said.

"you don't think" I replied.

I decided to head back and leave the girls to do their girly things.

The ride back was mostly uneventful. When I got back to the dorm there was a box just inside the room. I walked over to the box and looked inside.

"OMG IT CAME!" I yelled without thinking. I was acting like a girl just got an extremely cute baby kitten for Christmas. All of my old stuff was in the box. I could finely feel at home.

I looked over to my corner. I had my bed and a drawer. Where would I put all of this stuff.

I grabbed my weapon holder and placed it next to the drawer. I would keep vengeance and justice there in till I needed them. The next item I pulled out was a picture frame of my parents. I looked at the picture we were at an ice-cream store. We looked so happy.

**Flashback**

The grim were invading the city let lose by some unknown manic.

"TOM!" my mother yelled. I ran over holding my Katana and magnum.

I was just about to reach them when a nevermore slammed down on the ground behind them.

"MUM DAD!" I yelled running faster. The nevermore span around knocking a pole over pinning them to the ground. The nevermore moved around finding better pray. "mum! Dad! Please... stay with me. The hunters and huntresses should be here soon" I said starting to cry. My mother and dad had blood spilling they were impaled by debris.

"Tom. We won't make it. Be brave... and please I beg you end our suffering" my mum whispered to me as the battle raged on. I moved my Katana above my head. I was crying by this point my hands shaking as my mother and father only looked waiting for me to end their suffering.

"forgive me" I said as I sent the sword down instantly killing both of them. I fell to my knees my weapon in my arm soaked in their blood.

"oi theirs a little kid over here!" I heard someone yell. I could hear boots running over.

"hey buddy whats your name?" the soldier asked. I didn't respond or even look at him. He picked me up and carried me away from my mother and father.

"could you tell me your age?" he asked.

"9" I replied quickly. We walked back in silence in till we reached the safe zone the military set up.

"how did your mum and dad... um... d-" he started.

"I had to do it" I whispered repeating it to myself.

**end flashback**

I looked at the picture a single tear filling my eye.

"I had to do it" I whispered. I remembered how later that year I was kidnapped and put into some test and was fused with vendetta. I grabbed the picture out of the frame put it under the weapon holder.

I continued unpacking in till the girls got back.

"WE ARE BACK!" Yang yelled as she walked in holding bags.

"OK then no need to yell" I replied annoyed then walked out of the room

**Blake pov**

Shoottj walked out of the room and we all looked over to his bed.

"hey he has new stuff" yang said. Ruby looked at yang and they both nodded then walked over the started to go though his stuff. They first looked in the drawers to find nothing apart from diary that was locked and a few other bits and pieces. Weiss and myself joined in and I looked over to the weapon holder. I saw a bit of paper sticking out of the bottom.

"whats this" I said as the others looked over. I reached down and pulled the paper out from under it. It was a picture. It was a young boy who we guessed was him. His mother and dad were also in the picture.

"wow his mother looks nice" yang commented. In the picture they were eating ice-cream and he had made a small mess.

"aww he is so cute" ruby and yang commented again. Weiss walked off not interested in photo. We jumped on yang bed to continue looking at the photo. Shoottj walked back in and went to grab his weapons. "almost forgot these" he said when he turned around. He saw yang and ruby holding the photo.

"YANG! RUBY!" he yelled. Looking like he was going to explode in rage.

"we can explai-" yang started when he walked out the room.

We followed him and when we reached the hall he was no were to be found.

"damn we need to find him." yang started.

"no I will I think he will explode if he sees you again. Give me the photo" I said quickly.

They gave me the photo and I headed to the exit knowing where to find him.

I quickly headed to the Emerald Forest to find him.

"now I follow the path of dead grim" I spotted a dead beowolf a few meters away then another a few after that. I kept going in till I found a clearing with an interesting view. I opened a video call with yang on my scroll.

"have you found him yet Blake?" yang said worried.

"no but this will show you the level of his anger" I said before I span the phone around to show her the site.

An adult nevermore was split clean in half with one cut down the exact center of its body.

"wow" ruby, yang and Weiss said when they saw it.

"he is mad" yang said as I continued.

As I followed more dead grim. I found him standing in a field surrounded on all sides by beowolves. There were about 50 of them there. He looked around then his Katana lit up in flame. The others were still watching though the phone. The beowolves charged all at once. He charged one moving as fast as ruby. He started sliding. His Katana cut right though the Grimm's leg. He kicked off another grim and cut the head off the Grimm who was falling from the leg. His Katana still on fire he rushed around the field killing all the Grimm without a second guess. After he was finished the flame on his Katana stopped. I decided this was the time to act and walked out from the safe tree line.

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT!**" he yelled the ghost of the samurai appearing behind him. I turned off the video chat. And walked up to him. Rage could be clearly seen in his eye. "please tom calm down before you injure someone" I calmly said walking closer to him. I was just about to reach him when he saw the photo. He pulled his pistol out and fired a shot. "VENDETTA FINISH THIS BITCH THEN WE FINISH HER FRIENDS!" he yelled before springing into action charging me with his blade in his sheath. I pulled the gambol shroud and got into a defending pose. Before he reached me I used my scroll to call for backup.

back at RWBYS dorm

**3rd pov**

"yang! Blake is calling for help" Ruby yelled out to the others.

"we better go help her where is she?" Weiss and yang called out getting their weapons.

"Emerald Forest, she says she is being attacked by... Shoottj?" ruby said as they ran out of the room.

"Hello! Where are you guys going" Nora called out.

"Nora get your team we are gonna need your help" yang called.

Soon the two teams were entering the Emerald Forest.

After following the beacon left by Blake they ran into the nevermore that was cut in half.

"he did this?" Pyrrha asked.

"it was a good kill" Ren replied.

"yes he is just a bit ahead he also killed 50 beowolves in less then five minutes" yang said as they continued.

They soon reached the area where Blakes beacon led them.

They looked around and found her scroll on the ground.

"where are they" yang said.

Almost on cue Blake came flying into the tree behind them.

"thanks for getting here. He is over there and very pissed." Blake said.

Shoottj who was still pissed walked into the open.

We all got ready for one hell of the fight

Hey Shoottj here. So you are wondering why tom is raging like a boss well he has one ability where him and vendetta mix and he just goes insane. If it is good or bad that is for you to decide. Anyway another chapter tonight and maybe another one as well we will see. Also next year I am planning to do a fanfic of what would of happened if shoottj joined roman and his gang instead of ruby.

This is Shoottj. Last survivor of the hype train, signing off


	5. Chapter 5

Shoottj I'm back for another chapter tonight and might make one last one tonight.

Anyway as always from now on. Please review, give comments, maybe yell at me for not doing something right and stuff. I don't own ruby blah blah blah don't sue me I don't like court rooms they give me the spookis.

**Yang pov**

We looked at Shoottj who was preparing to charge us. The ghost of the samurai was back. His sword lit on fire.

"guys he is going to move as fast as ruby in a second so prepare for hit and run hits" Blake said still sitting down next to the tree from her battle with him. She had a few burn marks on her from his sword.

I loaded the ember Celica. Nora, ruby, jaune and Ren rushed him. Ruby reached him first and span the crescent rose directly at his head. The blade was about to connect then he moved with speed matching ruby's and punched jaune with all his force. Jaune was sent flying back to Blake with this action. The rest of us charged him.

"YOU!" he yelled looking me in the eye. Ruby tried to hit him only to take a sword to the gut that knocked her to the ground. He injured ruby.. my sister. I felt my rage build up.

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN SHOOTTJ!" I yelled charging him. He knocked back everyone else and charged me. He threw a punch at his head he ducked and tried to hit me with his sword. Pyrrha used her semblance to throw his weapons away.

"WITH OR WITHOUT WEAPONS I WILL STILL KILL YOU YANG!" he said the ghost following his pattens. I threw a punch to the side of his ribs. He blocked it and returned one. We continued to fight as the others helped ruby get out of the fighting area. I started blindly throwing punches he flipped back to his pistol.

"Your rage is your weakness" he said grabbing his pistol and aiming at ruby to fire a shot. I sprinted at him trying to stop him from shooting ruby who was badly injured.

"HELLO!" Nora yelled as she dropped from the air smashing him over the head with her hammer. He hit the ground so hard it started shaking.

"vendetta... "he said while coughing blood

"do it..." he said smiling.

"**LETS DO THIS!"** the ghost yelled before Shoottj dropped the ground and became covered in flame.

After the flash of flame lighting the area around him on fire and charging the open field to a burning one. A samurai got up. He charged Nora. Nora tried to dodge but got slammed into the ground thus knocking her out. Weiss and ruby fired shots at him from range. Ren did the same while running to Nora. Only Pyrrha and myself were in fighting shape.

"shall we finish this" pyrrha said to me.

"yes" I said as we charged him. We both tried to hit him but he blocked or dodged everything. After a battle for a few minutes a verbal fight between Shoottj and vendetta broke out.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS VENDETTA!" we could hear Shoottj yell.

"**I AM VENDETTA YOU MORTAL HAVE NO PLACE HERE!" **vendetta yelled back. When the verbal battle broke out we backed off as the samurai body tried to be controlled by two people.

After a while the samurai dropped to the ground. After another flash of fire Shoottj body appeared.

"hes knocked out" I yelled.

After waiting for a minute ozpin and goodwitch appeared. In an airship.

"Team RWBY and JPNR you have to tell me the story on how this field is on fire." he said

after moving all the injured and knocked out people into the ship we all headed back.

After we got back Shoottj, ruby, Nora, Blake and jaune where all passed out.

Weiss, pyrrha, pyrrha, Ren and myself moved the passed out group to the team RWBY dorm.

**Shoottj pov**  
>I woke up all I remember was fighting... dear god I could have killed them.<p>

Slowly sat up from my bed everyone else was up. As they saw me sit up all their hands slowly moved to their weapons. I put my head to my knees and started whispering to myself

**Blake pov**

We all looked over at Shoottj who looked like he was just about to have a break down. Team JPNR ruby and Weiss all left for their safety leaving only yang and myself.

We both walked over to him and sat down to him.

"I'm a monster aren't I" I repeated to himself. We moved next to him and what happened next wasn't believable what he did next... he started crying. I wrapped my arm around him and yang grabbed a box of tissues. He started to lean onto me and yang started patting him on the back and handing him tissues.

"you're not a monster. Everyone makes mistakes tom..." I said to him.

"tom?" yang said.

"but I could of killed you..." he said.

"don't worry we forgive you" yang said.

"but... If you died I could never live with that much death in my life" he said.

"go on..." yang said

"I had to kill them..." he started.

"your..." yang started knowing this was a touchy subject.

"mum and dad?" I finished.

"yea" he said.

"yang can I speak to you privately?" he asked.

"I will take my leave then" I said moving out of the door and locking it behind me.

**Yang pov**

"yang I have to ask you a question" he started.

"go on" I said.

"how would you tell a girl you like her" he said.

"just tell her or if you are shy maybe leave a hidden note or something" she said.

"thanks for the tip yang" he said as he walked out to get something to drink.

I looked out the door as he walked off he said thanks to Blake and gave her a friend type hug. Blake walked back into the room as she walked in I noticed the sticky note on her back. I couldn't help but giggle a little as how well he did that. Blake sat down and asked what I was giggling about as she pulled a book out.

"there's a note on your back" I said.

She looked like she was just pranked and grabbed the note.

"well I have finished this book Im heading to the library" Blake said as she walked out.

**Blake**** pov** (blake's view of what just happened plus whats happening next)

I walked in and sat down as yang started giggling.

"whats so funny?" I said pulling my book out.

"there's a note on your back" she said. Did he only give me that hug to prank me? I was thinking as I grabbed the note.

_Hey so its kinda hard to put this only on a note due to the small space. But I just wanted to say I like you... more then a friend I will be at the fountain if you want to talk... _

_~ tom_

I looked at the note again. I wanted to talk to him.

"well I have finished this book I'm heading to the library" I said as I walked out.

I put the book away and saw Shoottj sitting down at bench next to the fountain.

I decided to drop behind him and scare him.

I slowly walked over the path above the seat he was at. As I dropped he started speaking.

"nice of you to drop in Blake. I assume you are not here for the fountain" he said.

I walked over to the bench and sat down next to him

"you are right there so about your note" I started.

"yes what I put on the note is true" he said still looking at the fountain.

"I also like you more then a friend tom..." I said.

He put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"sorry about the battle in the forest. Sometimes vendetta and myself mix and I go into a rage mode killing anyone on my bad side" he said while holding me close.

The sun started setting and it was getting colder. I was thinking about how I should of grabbed a jacket if I was going to be out at this time. Almost on cue tom handed me his trench coat.

"you are cold..." he said as I put it on. It was very warm no wonder why he never got cold when he went for midnight walks.

"we should head inside maybe" he said.

As we walked back into the building we held hands I felt heat rise to my cheeks. When we reached the door he opened it for me.

"lady first" he said. As I walked in. after walking back we entered the dorm. He grabbed something from his drawer and walked out again.

"I will be back in a few minutes" he said.

"so you two are dating now" ruby said almost instantly he walked out. I looked up at her on yang's bed with yang.

"what makes you say that now?" I replied. Weiss looked up from her book.

"you are wearing his coat, and your blushing" Weiss said looking back down. Once I was sure he had left I jumped onto yangs bed.

"yang! He likes me. We are also going out!" I whispered. Yang smiled and hugged me.

"also Nora told me about a few photos that were on your phone" I said.

Yang started to look worried.

Hey Shoottj here. So thanks for the views so far I know about the lots of spacing at chapter 3. it was late and I wanted to get it out before I got piled down with other things. So I forgot a few things. Other then that thanks for all the reviews and stuffs. Also the adventure part will be coming soon. As the girls will start to help Shoottj get vengeance and justice of those who wronged him. (notice how I named the weapons after what he wanted :P) also soon I will do a character profile for Shoottj so we are all on the same page with ability and stuff. So in till next time (might be tonight its only 1:37 and when its late im in a zone for this kinda things)

~ This is Shoottj. Last survivor of the hype train, signing off


End file.
